Sexy Ambush
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Un trajet en ascenseur amène Takaba à faire une révélation surprenante.
1. Chapter 1 : The Confession

**Sexy Ambush**

version originale anglaise : www . fanfiction s / 10738568 / 1 / Sexy-Ambush

Auteur : AngelDeLumiere

www . fanfiction u / 1659821 / AngelDeLumiere

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Couple : Takaba/Asami

Attention, cette histoire est un slash (relations hxh). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages originaux sont à Ayano Yamane et le reste est à AngelDeLumiere.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : The Confession<p>

* * *

><p>Merde. Il était crevé. Akihito poussa ses cheveux complètement trempés hors de ses yeux tandis qu'il parcourait le hall de l'immeuble d'Asami. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, ses articulations étaient raides et son cou lui donnait l'impression d'être bloqué. Le photographe avait passé trois heures accroupi sous des filets de fret et des engins de pêche, attendant que le deal d'armes finisse. Nomoji Hayate était le ministre des transports du Japon, et le vieux croûton était lent. Ce qui aurait pris quelques minutes à Asami lui avait pris trois heures.<p>

Les jambes d'Akihito s'étaient endormies en plein milieu du deal. Cela avait rendu sa course encore plus dure quand certains hommes de main avait entendu le déclencheur de l'appareil photo. Bien sûr, Akihito s'en était tiré il neigerait en Enfer avant que quelqu'un, autre qu'Asami, le jette dans le coffre d'une limousine.

"Takaba-san." le concierge lui sourit poliment et hocha la tête alors que le photographe passait près de lui. Il était toujours poli quand Akihito venait chercher le courrier, et il ne l'avait jamais appelé 'Asami-san'. Maintenant, Akihito aurait aimé se souvenir du nom de l'homme, ainsi, il aurait pu avoir un allié dans le monde d'Asami.

"Bonsoir." Akihito arrivait à peine à hocher la tête. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le long bain bien chaud qu'il allait prendre. Il allait peut-être même piquer le canard en plastic d'Asami.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du soir, donc la plupart des riches locataires était déjà rentrée. S'affaissant contre le mur, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait se faire pour dîner. Il n'était pas allé faire les cours depuis quelques jours, et la cuisine commençait à être un peu vide. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Asa-

"Retenez l'ascenseur !"

Par réflexe, Akihito mit sa main sur la porte pour la maintenir ouverte, et le regretta immédiatement. Il avait commencé à détester le fait de devoir partager l'ascenseur avec des riches insipides, qui ricanaient en voyant ses jeans déchirés et qui murmuraient à propos de la dégradation de la population de l'immeuble.

"Merci." souffla une femme enceinte alors qu'elle entrait en se dandinait dans l'ascenseur. Elle portait trois sacs de courses réutilisables et un sac en papier. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu si j'avais du attendre le suivant."

"Pas de problème." il se sentit instantanément minable d'avoir voulu la faire attendre. Akihito ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et il pensait avoir vu chaque personne vivant dans les étages inférieurs. Elle avait l'air, et bien... _normale_. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond était tirés en arrière dans un chignon, mais il commençait à se défaire. Son maquillage avait bavé, et elle portait un legging. Elle était quasiment identique à la femme de Takato, et ne ressemblait pas à une de ces femmes riches qui portent du Gucci. "Quel étage ?"

"Le second en partant du haut."

Juste en dessous de l'appartement d'Asami. Il pensait qu'Asami avait acheté tout l'étage pour ses hommes de main préférés, afin qu'ils puissent être prêts 24h/24 et 7j/7s'il avait besoin d'eux. L'idée que le bâtard ait pu oublier un appartement à cause de quelqu'un du même statut que lui remplissait Akihito de joie. Assez pour lui faire porter les sacs réutilisables de la future maman. "Laissez-moi vous aider." sourit-il. Il était exténué, mais pas au point de lui risquer d'entrer en labeur en avance.

"Merci." haleta-t-elle à nouveau. La femme grimaça et posa une main sur son ventre rond. Elle fit des cercles apaisants, et Akihito se demanda brièvement ce que ça faisait de porter le poids d'une balle de bowling dans son ventre.

"Vous devriez vous faire aider de votre mari." suggéra-t-il en passant les sacs sur son épaule, en faisant attention de ne pas abîmer son appareil photo. "Ou vous auriez pu vous faire livrer."

"Les envies n'attendent pas les livreurs." ricana la femme. "Et mon mari travaille tard. Il ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures." Une main manucurée cala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Le mien aussi." répondit distraitement Akihito. Il sursauta quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Oh, merde ! Je suis pas marié ! Pas marié !" bredouilla-t-il. Il secoua la tête et agita ses mains, son visage rougissant de plus en plus.

La femme rit et attrapa ses mains tremblantes. "Ce n'est pas grave si vous l'êtes." promit-elle. Quand sa bouche s'ouvrit et que son visage s'affaissa, elle précisa. "Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne l'êtes pas, aussi."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça !" s'écria Akihito. Oh Dieu, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il devait réparer sa bêtise, et vite ! Si Asami apprenait qu'il avait dit ça, Akihito était sûr qu'il serait incapable de s'asseoir pendant au moins un an. Ou peut-être plus jamais.

"Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas." la femme rit gentiment. Elle tendit la main afin de prendre le sac dans ses bras.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un carillon, faisant sursauter Akihito. Il put à peine passer outre son embarras pour demander, "Vous avez besoin d'aide pour porter tout ça jusqu'à chez vous ?"

"Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller." la femme récupéra seulement un sac. "Les deux autres sont pour vous." expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit son expression confuse. "Asami-sama a dit que vous n'aviez plus rien de plus que les nécessités, donc j'ai pris juste de quoi vous pourriez avoir besoin."

_Attendez_. Il la regarda commencer à remonter le long du couloir. Elle fredonnait en balançant ses hanches, tentant d'ajuster sa marche à son ventre proéminent. Asami lui avait dit... ça voulait dire qu'elle avait parlé avec lui. "Vous travaillez pour le bâtard ?" cria-t-il dans le couloir, faisant un pas hors de l'ascenseur.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule avec surprise. Les gens étaient toujours choqués quand il appelait son amant 'bâtard'. "De temps en temps." admit-elle. "Quand il a besoin d'un coordinateur pour des événements."

Merde. Maintenant, Asami était sûr de savoir à propos de son lapsus. "Vous pouvez pas lui dire !" supplia Akihito tandis que les portes carillonnaient, voulant se fermer mais n'en étant pas capables puisque son corps était sur les capteurs. "C'est mon cul qui est en jeu si vous lui dîtes !"

Son front se plissa à l'apparente frénésie dans ses yeux. "Je ne dirais rien, Takaba-san." promit-elle si honnêtement que les épaules d'Akihito s'abaissèrent instantanément de soulagement. Il recula d'un pas dans l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent. Le drone sans nom d'Asami le salua de la main avant d'entrer dans son appartement.

Phew. Son secret était sauf. Akihito n'aurait pas tenu longtemps dans la photographie criminelle s'il croyait tout en fonction de la première impression, mais elle avait eu l'air si honnête. Asami avait dit qu'Akihito ne pouvait pas mentir même pour si c'était pour sauver sa vie, et le photographe avait l'impression qu'elle était pareille. De plus, une femme enceinte devait sûrement avoir beaucoup mieux à faire que de discuter avec le plus grand yakuza du Japon.

Entrant dans l'appartement, Akihito sortit vite ses courses improvisées. Des œufs, du lait, du curry en poudre, du tofu, du mirin, du wakame... ce n'était pas juste le nécessaire ! Seulement un trou du cul enverrait une femme enceinte acheter de l'alcool. Et des Dunhills !

Il répondit à la première sonnerie de son téléphone, sachant très bien qui l'appelait. "Espèce de bâtard." siffla-t-il.

Le rire grave d'Asami résonna dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Hello chaton."

"Je suis pas ton chaton !" cria Akihito avant de penser à ses paroles, une habitude qu'il semblait très enclin à développer cette nuit. "Comment as-tu osé envoyer cette femme dehors pour faire les courses pour nous !"

Asami ne lui répondit pas pendant un moment. Akihito entendit quelqu'un marmonner à l'autre bout du fil puis Asami lui parlait à nouveau. "Saho sortait de toute façon, chaton. Elle était capable de te ramener à dîner."

"Je peux cuisiner pour moi-même, abruti ! Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un m'amène des échantillons de sushi !" Même si ça avait l'air délicieux, il allait rester fidèle à sa morale sur ce coup-là. Il n'était plus un gamin, merde. Il pouvait se cuisiner son propre dîner.

"Tu ne vas pas manger des ramen jusqu'à la fin du mois, Akihito." averti froidement Asami. "Ce n'est pas bon pour toi-"

"Tout comme ce nouveau carton de Dunhills." dit-il en agitant la boiîte dans tous les sens. "Ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrêtes !"

"Pourquoi as-tu un de mes cartons de cigarettes ?" La dernière fois qu'il s'était renseigné, le photographe n'avait aucune envie de toucher à ses soit-disant sticks de cancer.

"Parce que Toho-"

"Saho." corrigea Asami.

"Saho les a achetées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme enceinte connaît la marque de cigarettes que tu fumes ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle ton numéro de téléphone ?" Il essaya de paraître en colère. Vraiment, il essaya. La logique voulait qu'Asami ne se tape personne derrière son dos, pas avec la façon dont il pilonnait le cul d'Akihito chaque nuit. Et le photographe ne l'avait jamais attrapé en train de flirter avec une fille. Un autre gars, oui – mais jamais une femme.

Mais encore une fois... Saho était enceinte et Akihito ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Était-ce l'enfant d'Asami ? Il avait bien l'air déterminé à ce que Akihito se réfère à elle correctement. Pour quiconque d'autre, il aurait laissé le Toho glisser.

Asami soupira à l'autre bout du fil. "Combien en a-t-elle acheté ?"

"Genre trois putain de sacs !" Akihito se souvint d'être énervé. Il était presque assailli par l'exaspération qui sortait des mots de son amant. "On avait convenu que j'achèterais de la nourriture autour d'ici, connard !Je dois m'occuper de ce que je gagne ! Tu ne peux pas demander à une femme enceinte d'aller acheter à manger chaque fois que tu décides que tu n'aimes pas mon régime !"

Ce n'était pas du jeu. Aucune chance qu'il ne puisse être en colère contre une femme enceinte. Il se serait sentit coupable instantanément.

"Kirishima veut savoir de quoi elle avait l'air." Asami appuya sur un bouton. "Tu es sur haut-parleur maintenant."

"Huh ?" grogna-t-il. C'était inattendu.

"Physiquement, Akihito. De quoi avait-elle l'air ?" le voix traînante d'Asami était de retour, suffisante et exaspérante. Akihito pouvait le voir se prélasser derrière son bureau en fumant une Dunhill, souriant narquoisement tandis qu'Aki pataugeait à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Kirishima veut savoir."

"Elle a dit qu'elle était mariée, Asami ! Je ne vais pas t'aider avec une femme mariée, sale pervers !" protesta-t-il.

"J'apprécie, Takaba. C'est bon de savoir que vous protégez l'honneur de ma femme quand je suis au travail." dit Kirishima, interrompant la querelle d'amoureux. "Mais comment était-elle ? Elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien porter qui soit trop lourd."

"Votre femme ?" répéta Akihito. Pas possible... Saho était bien trop canon pour Glasses **(1) **! Peut-être pour Suoh, le monstre géant ?

"Oui, chaton. Saho est mariée à Kirishima." dit Asami. "C'est elle qui a acheté tous ces nouveaux vêtements." continua-t-il de manière significative.

"Oh merde." jura Aki. Il était rentré le mois dernier pour trouver que la plupart de ses vieux vêtements avaient été jetés. À leur place se trouvait des tas de vêtements de marques, délavés spécialement pour ressembler à ceux qu'il avait passé des années à porter et à user. Pour compléter sa nouvelle garde-robe, il y avait un tiroir de lingerie légère faite de maille, de dentelle et de soie. Asami l'avait baisé sur toutes les surfaces de l'appartement à cause de ce tiroir. Penser que la douce, souriante Saho avait causé à son cul d'être presque déchiré en deux !

"Donc tu te souviens." Putain, il sonnait si sexy quand il prenait ce ton suffisant. La queue d'Akihito se raidit un peu juste à cause de cette voix. "Tu aurais dû la remercier pour ta nouvelle garde-robe."

"Ta-ta gueule." Akihito essaya de grogner, mais ça sonna plus comme un gémissement. Allez, Takaba. Pense à des choses calmes et sereines. Asami était en train d'essayer de l'agacer. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était excité, et les fesses d'Akihito allaient en payer le prix. "Elle avait l'air d'aller..."

"Kirishima est sorti l'appeler." l'informa Asami. "Donc nous sommes libres de continuer à parler d'à quel point ton cul est sexy dans ce string bleu en dentelle que tu aimes tant porter."

"Je déteste ce string et tu le sais !" Son visage était à nouveau rouge. Il était complètement dur maintenant, et Asami le savait. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que le yakuza ne décide de zapper le reste de son travail pour rentrer à un Akihito nu, l'attendant dans le lit. Ils étaient tout les deux excités. Réfléchissant vite, Akihito savait que sa seule chance d'entrer dans le bain avant qu'Asami n'arrive était de faire baisser la tension sexuelle. "Pour...pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?"

L'autre bout resta silencieux. Pendant un instant, Akihito pensa que la ligne avait été coupée, parce qu'il n'entendait même pas Asami respirer. Puis il entendit le rire le plus menaçant qu'il n'ait jamais pu imaginer, et il lui donna la chair de poule. "J'ai entendu une conversation des plus intéressantes, aujourd'hui."

Son estomac sombra. Putain, non ! "Attend ! Non ! Je ne le pensais pas !"

"Fufufu, chaton. Je ne savais pas que tu nous considérais comme mariés. Un si bon petit jouet, tu as finalement admis à qui tu appartiens." Il pouvait entendre le sourire triomphant à travers le téléphone.

"Je n'appartiens à personne, trou duc' !" cracha-t-il avec autant de venin qu'il le put. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

"Siffle autant que tu veux, mon mignon Akihito. Je sui sur le chemin de la maison maintenant, et j'ai l'intention de te montrer que tu m'appartiens." La voix d'Asami étais pleine de promesses, et le corps d'Akihito se réchauffa. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait donner à son amant la satisfaction de le voir se rendre si vite. "Tu rêves, pervers ! Je dîne, puis je vais au lit ! Mes fesses sont hors-limites ce soir !"

Asami avait dû entendre à quel point sa conviction était faible. "Je ne te crois pas du tout. Je te vois dans quelques minutes, chaton."

Il raccrocha.

Akihito se tenait debout dans la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Asami s'attendrait à ce qu'il se débattes. Aki adorait résister, et Asami adorait donner la chasse. Mais après son aveu étonnant, le blond n'avait aucune envie de courir. En fait, il voulait surprendre Asami encore plus, prendre en main la situation et lui faire perdre son contrôle.

Oh oui. Il n'essaya même pas d'arrêter le sourire diabolique qui apparut sur son visage. Il devait ressembler au Grinch préparant comment voler les cadeaux de Noël en se tordant les mains. Il avait l'idée parfaite : sexy ambush.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong> Chapitre 1 , A suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitre en français de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)

**(1)** Glasses : j'ai laissé le mot anglais qui signifie 'lunettes'. C'est le surnom que donne Akihito a Kirishima. Parce que si j'avais mis 'Saho était bien trop belle pour Lunettes...' ça cassait un peu le texte. Mais si ça en gêne certains, désolée.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Ambush

Kirishima était énervé.

Ses sentiments étaient biens dissimulés par son habituelle contenance, mais Asami le connaissait trop bien. Ils avaient passé des années côte à côte, s'étaient battus et avaient tué côte à côte, et avaient survécu aux montagnes de documents à signer quotidiennement ensemble. Asami savait comment pensait Kirishima, tout comme son secrétaire savait comment il pensait. Et à ce moment précis, il pouvait voir l'homme se pincer l'arête du nez, ses lunettes remontées au milieu de son front alors qu'il parlait à sa femme. C'était une conversation qui avait déjà eue lieu des centaines de fois, et c'était l'une de celles qu'il avait déjà eues avec Akihito.

En parlant de son amant, l'homme d'affaires avait promis qu'il rentrerait pour récompenser sa belle confession. Ça n'avait toujours été qu'une question de temps avant qu'Akihito n'admette qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux que juste le sexe, et Asami Ryuichi était un homme patient. La confession était venue plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévue, et dans des circonstances des plus singulières, et il se sentait fier de lui d'avoir pensé à faire installer des caméras de sécurité dans son ascenseur privé.

Le fait qu'Akihito soit assez obtus d'esprit pour ne pas réaliser que Kirishima Saho était mariée à Kirishima Kei restait tout de même un mystère.

Attrapant son téléphone, le yakuza composa le numéro de Suoh. "Prépares la voiture." ordonna-t-il à son chef de sécurité.

"Monsieur ?" Pas de doute, son homme de main vérifiait l'heure pour voir si plusieurs heures étaient passées sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Asami quittait rarement le club avant minuit.

"Maintenant, Suoh. Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose d'important à l'appartement." dit-il brièvement avant de couper la communication. Suoh n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu, il savait que cette chose importante était de baiser le cul d'Akihito toute la nuit.

Il s'assura de fermer sa mallette très fort, afin que Kirishima puisse l'entendre à travers le couloir. L'homme à lunettes regarda son patron, qui rangeait des dossiers à terminer et des contrats dans sa mallette de cuir. "Je dois y aller." Kirishima ne le quitta pas des yeux. "Quelque chose à besoin de mon attention." Le secrétaire fit une pause, et Asami fit comme s'il n'écoutait pas, rassemblant et arrangeant d'autres documents. "Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse Yaya pour moi."

Ces conversations si simple entre le couple l'étonnait toujours. Kirishima avait un visage si solennel, montrant rarement ses émotions. L'homme que connaissait Saho était complètement différent de celui qui venait chaque jour au Sion.

"Asami-sama." dit le secrétaire en entrant dans le bureau. "Que faites-vous-"

"Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses à la maison." Il sortit son arme du tiroir de son bureau et le glissa dans son étui. "Prends le reste de la nuit."

Kirishima acquiesça. "Si vous en êtes certain, Asami-sama." Le secrétaire ne s'attarda pas plus pour questionner la décision inhabituelle de son patron. Il disparut dans son bureau, rangea ses affaires et escorta Asami à sa voiture. On était vendredi soir, et même les criminels prenaient occasionnellement leur week-end.

"Kirishima." Asami tira une bouffée de sa cigarette alors qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur les fasse descendre. "Qui est Yaya ?" La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, ce qui était il y a une demi-heure, le bébé était toujours dans le ventre de Saho.

"Saho se sentait seule la nuit, alors nous avons adopté un chat." Kirishima haussa les épaules. C'était une meilleure solution, comparée à se retrouver cocu à cause d'un étranger qu'il devrait tuer. Brutalement.

Un animal ? Asami n'avait jamais considéré comment Akihito se sentait la nuit, entre le moment où il revenait et le moment ou Asami rentrait. Le garçon semblait être de nature sociale, préférant avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il devrait creuser l'idée de l'animal de compagnie.

*****SA*****

Oh que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Akihito savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'asseoir pendant une semaine, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas tandis qu'il remontait le string bleu sur ses cuisses, et claqua l'élastique contre ses hanches saillantes. La dentelle reposait contre ses courbes musclées, et le garçon savait que son pervers serait sur lui comme la farine sur le pain.

Normalement, il ne suffisait que d'un regard sur Akihito vêtu de quelque chose d'un peu révélateur pour faire bander l'homme, et là, Akihito ne demandait que ça. Littéralement. Mais tant qu'à le faire, autant le faire bien. Si son cul allait être déchiré en deux ce soir, il allait rendre ça mémorable. Se dirigeant vers son tiroir de lingerie, Akihito chercha dedans comme un fou, balançant des tenues légères de partout. Ils atterrissaient autour de lui comme un halo, en un éventail coloré.

Ça lui prit un moment, mais il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, celui qu'il avait planqué tout au fond du tiroir avant qu'Asami ne l'ait vu. C'était le seul dans lequel il ne s'était pas encore fait baiser, parce que le photographe l'avait gardé pour une occasion spéciale. Et ce soir, le soir où il allait prendre le contrôle d'Asami, le soir où il allait prouver son cran et se retrouver sur un pied d'égalité avec Asami, était cette occasion spéciale.

S'il avait été un bon amant, Akihito aurait tout planifié à l'avance. Il y aurait eu une lumière tamisée, de la musique sexy, du champagne, et un strip-tease. Mais il n'était pas un bon amant, et il n'avait rien préparé. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il éteint les lumières de l'appartement, et alluma l'eau de la douche.

Pour le plat de résistance, le photographe laissa ses vêtements sur le chemin allant du salon à la salle de bain. C'était de l'art : ça avait l'air vrai. Il pouvait imaginer Asami rentrer, toujours excité. Il suivrait les vêtements d'Akihito jusqu'à la douche, ses doigts se débarrassant de ses vêtements, tout en se préparant à sauter Akihito. Seulement, il ne trouverait pas Aki. Il jubila en se glissant dans le dressing et ferma la porte presque entièrement. Asami ne viendrait jamais le chercher ici !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Akihito retint sa respiration, son sang battant à ses oreilles. Asami se déplaçait silencieusement dans l'appartement, et ce, délibérément. Il avait dû sentir le changement d'atmosphère, tout comme l'avait senti Akihito. Le temps sembla ralentir au point qu'une seconde sembla être une minute.

Asami devait sûrement avoir atteint le salon maintenant. Il verrait l'ordinateur portable du photographe, encore éclairé par une activité récente et avec des photos toujours sur l'écran, attendant d'être éditées. Le chemin qu'il avait préparé serait simple à remarquer. Il avait essayé de le faire comme si c'était accidentel, comme s'il s'était déshabillé sur un coup de tête pour aller prendre une douche. Asami le suivrait, tendu comme une panthère, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Le parquet craqua. Aki s'immobilisa, tout comme Asami. Il s'assura qu'Akihito ne l'avait pas entendu depuis la douche avant de continuer. Akihito regarda sa silhouette tandis qu'il retira gracieusement son pantalon pour le plier et de le jeter sur le canapé.

****SA****

Il était à peine plus qu'une ombre alors qu'il se glissait dans la salle de bain, faisant attention de soulager la porte en l'ouvrant. Il allait vraiment devoir faire huiler ces charnières. La vapeur était présente dans la pièce, et vint s'enrouler autour de ses genoux. Il y avait d'autre vêtements sur le tapis de bain, mais la douche était vide. Pas d'Akihito en vue.

Alors c'était à ça que voulait jouer son chaton.

Arrêtant la douche, Asami ricana de l'ingéniosité du photographe. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Asami voudrait jouer le dur à avoir après leur conversation. Le bazar qu'avait mit Akihito semblait prémédité, pas comme son bazar habituel. Le garçon n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de se réjouir de voir Asami tomber dans son piège.

Une ombre bougea dans le coin de son œil, et il vit une faible lueur de bleu avant que l'obscurité n'envahisse la pièce. Le spectre disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, mais Asami pouvait entendre le faible bruit de ses pieds nus. Akihito voulait être chassé.

L'homme sortit paresseusement de la salle de bain, se délectant de l'air frais embrassant sa peau. Il n'y avait rien qu'Asami aimait plus que le sentiment de chaleur du photographe ondulant sous lui tandis que l'air frais glissait sur son dos. Asami n'était pas un homme religieux, mais il était sûr que le paradis était ainsi.

"Ici, minou minou minou." appela-t-il dans la semi-obscurité. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, baignant la pièce d'une lueur argentée, et il remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant : la porte du dressing était ouverte. Sacré chaton, si naïf de sa part de se cacher ici une deuxième fois. Quel était le vieil adage ? Tu m'y prends une fois, tu es une fripouille. Tu m'y prends deux fois...

Tu es une andouille, Akihito. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud se presser contre son dos. C'était doux, familier, souple, et il du utiliser tout le contrôle de soi qu'il avait pour ne se déchaîner. Il relaxa difficilement ses muscles, se répétant que c'était les bras d'Akihito passés autour de lui, et pas un assassin. Akihito se frotta contre son dos.

"Attrapé." ronronna son chaton.

"En effet." acquiesça le yakuza, ses mains se desserrant si lentement que ses jointures craquèrent. Elle se contractèrent à nouveau quand un métal froid se referma sur son poignet gauche. "Akihito-"

"Sshh." Akihito embrassa la peau entre ses épaules. "J'ai une surprise pour mon mari travailleur."

Mari... Asami grogna. Son sang descendait rapidement dans son bas-ventre, se contractant sans cesse à ce mot. Deux fois en une nuit Asami n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'entendre une troisième fois. La vision de la soumission complète d'Akihito, de lui se rendant volontairement et appartenant à l'homme le rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance, sans avoir besoin de se toucher.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas encourager un tel comportement. C'était dangereux pour lui d'être vulnérable, même dans sa propre maison. Des ennemis pouvaient attaquer à n'importe quel moment, et il devait être prêt. Pour défendre son mari.

"Aies confiance en moi, Asami." Le photographe pinça son dos, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. "Je te lâche les mains maintenant. Ne bouge pas, 'k ?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Asami. La confiance du garçon en lui était infaillible, et Asami sentit le bras maigre glisser contre ses côtes avant que sa chaleur ne le quitte. Putain, il aimait cette chaleur. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit un bandeau être installé sur ses yeux. C'était la cravate qu'Akihito lui avait offerte pour Noël dernier. Le garçon l'attacha derrière se tête, en faisant attention à ne pas attacher de cheveux avec. L'amour était dans les détails, pensa-t-il alors qu'Akihito passa ses doigts le long du bras de son amant avant d'emboîter leurs mains. "Je vais te guider jusqu'au lit." Il embrassa son biceps.

"Akihito." Asami trouva que sa voix sonnait plus brusque que d'habitude. "Que se passe-t-il ?" Il ne voulait pas se racler la gorge et alerter Akihito de sa soudaine sécheresse.

"Tu as travaillé si dur cette semaine." Akihito le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sur le lit. Son dos était appuyé sur plusieurs coussins, mais même s'il était confortablement installé, il se tendit quand le photographe souleva son poignet droit, l'enchaînant à la tête de lit. "J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé décompresser." La chaleur pulsante s'éloigna et Asami l'entendit marcher à travers la pièce. Une douce pulsation se répercuta, sans paroles mais familier. "Considères ceci ton embuscade sexy."

Le lit bougea alors qu'Akihito se dirigeait vers lui à quatre pattes et lui retira le bandeau. Tout le sang à proximité de son cerveau, toute idée qui aurait put lui passer par la tête, toute protestation sur ses lèvres... tout s'enfuit quand il vit le garçon, à califourchon sur lui. Akihito sourit, satisfait des yeux écarquillés d'Asami, et de son regard affamé. Il savait qu'il avait l'air bien.

Le string bleu marine préféré d'Asami était collé à ses cuisses comme une seconde peau, la délicate dentelle reposant juste au dessus de son érection. Il avait un élastique d'environ 3cm. L'homme d'affaires adorait suivre l'élastique du bout des doigts, faisant le tour des hanches et des fesses rebondies de son amant, où il entourait ces deux globes comme un halo avant de disparaître dans la fente sombre. Asami avait déjà vu son chaton dans les string des dizaines de fois, chaque fois plus excitante que la précédente. C'était une image à jamais encrée dans sa mémoire. C'était aussi l'écran de verrouillage de son téléphone.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu le top en dentelle qui allait avec et que le garçon portait en ce moment. C'était la même dentelle. Elle descendait sur chaque épaule, séparée en deux bandes délicates. Chaque bande longeait les tétons d'Akihito, le frottement les gardant continuellement durs. Le mleu marine avait un contraste incroyable avec le rose. Les bandes étaient attachées autour d'anneaux dorés, assez larges pour que des attaches puissent y être gentiment passées. Le top exposait la majorité de son torse, mais voilait son ventre derrière un océan de passementerie. Elles d'écartaient juste avant sa queue, la laissant facilement accessible si Akihito décidait retirer le string.

Il y avait également un collier assorti autour du cou d'Akihito, les deux bouts joints autour d'un autre anneau en or. Parfait pour une laisse ou une muselière.

"Vilain chaton." Le membre d'Asami poussa contre la cuisse d'Akihito, encore plus dur. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité à ce point depuis longtemps. Et lui qui avait cru avoir essayé toute la nouvelle lingerie d'Akihito. "Tu m'avais caché celui-là."

Deux yeux noisettes brillèrent malicieusement. "Je le gardais pour une occasion spéciale." Il roula des hanches. La douce dentelle effleura la queue d'Asami, stimulant le membre déjà douloureux. Heureusement, il contrôlait assez bien son corps pour ne pas renverser le garçon, mais il tressaillit. Akihito dut le sentir, car il continua de rouler des hanches tout en parlant. "Et je pense que la surprise coquine de ce soir convient parfaitement."

Asami tira sur les menottes. C'était celles qu'il avait utilisées sur le photographe la semaine dernière, rien qu'il ne puisse briser. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'avait prévu Akihito, bien qu'il ait une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Absolument aucune chance qu'il empêche le reporter de continuer maintenant.

"Tu ne peux pas les casser." Le photographe rit, son visage enfoui dans le cou d'Asami, le sous-estimant toujours après tout ce temps. Pauvre chaton, idiot mais si mignon. "Reste assis. Détends-toi. Profite du spectacle."

Akihito se mit sur ses genoux. Ses hanches firent un mouvement circulaire, jamais trop fort ou trop vite. Il restait à quelques centimètres d'Asami en se déhanchant avec la musique, son torse et le reste de son corps bougeant de manière sensuelle. Il se servit de ses années d'expérience de danse dans les boîtes de nuits de Tokyo pour garder ses mouvements lents et sensuels.

Ses hanches bougeant au même rythme que celui qu'utilisait Asami pour le baiser, ses mains se baladant sur sa poitrine pour venir pincer ses tétons. Akihito ouvrit doucement un œil pour regarder son amant. Deux yeux dorés fixaient sa poitrine comme un homme affamé devant un buffet somptueux. Aki joua avec un téton, puis l'autre, les pinçant et les massant pour soulager l'agréable douleur. Asami se lécha les lèvres, et tira sur les menottes. "Détaches moi." exigea-t-il.

Secouant la tête, Akihito embrassa le nez de l'homme avant de se positionner au-dessus de ses cuisses. Se laissant tomber brutalement, Akihito gémit bruyamment. Les cuisses d'Asami tressaillirent sous lui quand Akihito joua avec l'anneau sur son collier. Toujours en se frontant contre lui. Toujours en touchant leurs érections.

"Tu me marque toujours, tu sais." Akihito mordilla gentiment son cou. "Je me demande ce que ça ferait si je te marquais ?"

Il mordit fort, saisissant et tirant la peau pâle entre ses dents. "Akihito." gémit Asami. Il inclina la tête, permettant au photographe de sucer encore plus fort.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Un souffle chaud soufflait contre son oreille. "Tu aimes m'appartenir, tout comme je t'appartiens."

La bite d'Asami tressailli à nouveau. Il bougeait en rythme avec les hanches d'Akihito, réclamant de l'attention. Le photographe sembla penser qu'il était temps pour leurs deux membres d'avoir un peu d'attention, car de petites mains se posèrent sur le membre durci d'Asami. Akihito donna quelques coups secs, un parfait contraste avec le mouvement tendre de ses hanches. Asami se laissa retomber dans les oreillers et regarda son chaton à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés par le désir.

Akihito pressa l'érection d'Asami contre la sienne, toujours couverte, et commença les frotter. La chaleur du membre d'Akihito se mélangea à la dentelle qui chatouillait sa queue. Asami grogna doucement, mais il se perdit dans les miaulements obscènes d'Akihito. Son amant ne faisait que répéter son nom, et c'était comme si c'était Asami qui était en charge de cette douce torture.

Des yeux couleur amande rencontrèrent des yeux dorés. Le feu qui brûlait dans le regard d'Asami l'enflamma. Akihito vint avec un cri, explosant dans son joli petit string. Il s'écroula sur le torse d'Asami, le visage rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait juste de jouir dans son sous-vêtement ! Il était sensé déshabiller Asami, l'allumer, et lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait fallut qu'un regard du criminel et Akihito avait littéralement mouillé son pantalon.

"Akihito." Asami souleva ses cuisses. Le plus petit se redressa s'un coup, et l'homme l'attrapa dans un baiser enflammé. Aki s'écarta, essoufflé, mais Asami sourit et donna un nouveau coup avec ses cuisses. "Continues, Akihito."

Avec ses bras tremblants, Akihito se souleva de la poitrine d'Asami. Ses jambes tremblantes tentèrent de treouver à nouveau le rythme tandis qu'il glissait les mains dans son string. Les yeux verrouillés sur la respiration saccadée d'Asami, Akihito fut heureux de ne pas être le seul affecté par tout ça. Il se sortit du sous-vêtement. Du sperme goûtait de sa queue (qui était déjà à nouveau dure) et entre ses jambes. C'était chaud sur la peau déjà brûlante d'Asami.

Aki jeta le string par dessus son épaule, ne se souciant pas d'où il atterrirait. De nouveau dur comme le roc, il frotta ses mains sur son torse. "Oh mon dieu, Asami..." souffla-t-il.

Le corps de son amant était tendu comme un ressort. On aurait dit qu'il allait sauter à n'importe quel moment, et Akihito était déterminé à continuer jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Il voulait qu'Asami-fucking-Ryuichi se perde, se perde complètement. Cette histoire d'amour torride lui collait à la peau devait être mutuelle.

Se tournant, Akihito bougea les hanches de manières provocante. Il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Asami fixés sur ses fesses. Si un regard pouvait toucher et tirer et pincer, le sien le ferait. Enroulant ses doigts autour de son membre, Akihito s'assura qu'ils étaient couverts de son jus avant de se pensher en avant. La joue sur le lit, Akihito utilisa une de ses mains pour écarter ses fesses en grand pendant que l'autre tournait autour de son bouton de rose. Asami pouvait, grâce à la lune argentée, voir en détails un doigt s'enfoncer dans son trou, le caressant et faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en synchronisation avec la musique.

Quand les trois doigts d'Aki l'ouvrirent en grand, il eut un tressautement incontrôlé, et cria "Asami !"

Il entendit un bruit de métal se cassant, mais n'enregistra pas ce qu'il c'était passé jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Asami se retirent de sous lui, le soulevant. De grande mains attrapèrent ses cuisses, maintenant son cul en l'air et laissant son corps penché, sa tête s'appuyant sur le lit. Mais Aki s'en fichait car Asami le pénétra avec tellement de force que son cerveau fut secoué.

Ce fut douloureux, insupportable et si bon qu'il allait jouir à tout moment. Asami installe un rythme rapide, le pénétrant sans s'arrêter. Akihito cria alors que ses jambes lâchaient. Ses doigts s'aggripèrent aux draps, cherchant une attache quelconque. L'emprise d'Asami était forte tandis qu'il tira Akihito en arrière, tout en continuant à le pénétrer. Tout ce que le photographe pouvait faire était de s'accrocher.

"Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque tu m'allumes, chaton." Asami grogna tout en continuant à taper la prostate d'Akihito encore et encore. "Bon chaton. Un si bon Akihito." Il mordit le dos du garçon.

Akihito cria alors que d'épais jets de sperme sortait de sa queue. Mais Asami continua, le pénétrant jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Crie. Prie. Suppliant pour que ça s'arrête, puis pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. "Laisses moi entendre ta voix." grogna Asami quand le tunnel d'Akihito se ressera particulièrement fort autour de lui. "Je veux t'entendre jouir à nouveau."

Quand il jouit pour la troisième fois, Akihito cria son nom si fort que tout Tokyo dû l'entendre. "AAAASSSSAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIII !"

"Oh putain... Akihito !" Le cri d'Asami était étouffé, haletant alors qu'il jouissait dans son amant. Ses jambes lâchèrent et Asami s'écroula en arrière, sur le lit, complètement épuisé. Normalement, il pouvait faire plusieurs tours avec le garçon, mais l'émotion ajoutée au sexe l'avaient vidé. Son amant, si beau, si merveilleux, si parfait, s'écroula à côté de lui, toujours les fesses en l'air. Il bavait. C'était cet homme qui osait se considérer comme mari d'Asami Ryuichi. Cela perturbait le yakuza qu'Akihito ne se considère que comme le mari d'Asami, son partenaire pour la vie, son amant. Il n'y avai aucune autre personne dans le monde qu'Asami voudrait à ses côtés pour toujours, et la seule pensée qu'Akihito ne le soit pas physiquement le blessait.

"Asami." chuchota Akihito quand le yakuza l'attira dans ses bras. Il resta couché, niché contre lui et embrassé par ses bras forts. "C'était incroyable." Il lança une de ses jambes sur Asami.

Se câliner. Asami Ryuichi câlinait un autre être humain. Il y a un an, cela aurait été absurde. Aujourd'hui, c'était ainsi qu'il préférait passer ses nuits après avoir fait de l'exercice. "Les bons maris méritent une récompense." dit-il en embrassant le front du photographe.

"Tu es un bon mari, Asami." fut la réponse fatiguée d'Akihito. Déjà, il était parti pour le pays des rêves.

"Tu sembles fixé sur cette idée de mariage." songea-t-il tout haut. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Akihito soit assez cohérent pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais il avait appelé Asami son mari plusieurs fois. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Aki était ouvert aux idées de mariage, leur mariage. "Cette une bonne chose que la meilleure coordinatrice d'événements du Japon habite juste en dessous. Nous avons une cérémonie à préparer."

"Ouais, ouais..." La respiration d'Akihito ralentit alors qu'il s'endormit. Asami sourit dans l'obscurité. Le garçon allait regretter son acceptation facile le matin venu, mais ce n'était pas grave. Asami avait déjà sa réponse. Ils allaient se marier.

****SA****

FIN

Il y a une suite à cette histoire, elle s'appelle Hyacintus Bloomed. Je vais commencer la traduction, donc j'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite assez vite :)

En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à passer voir (si vous le souhaitez) mes autres traductions.

Merci :)


End file.
